Midnight Cafe
by BlondBanana
Summary: Jasper leaves the Cullens and this is what happens when Alice is reunited with her love. FROM ALICE'S POV!


Jasper leaves the Cullens and when he comes back this is how I pictured him and Alice reuniting.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilightness *sigh

* * *

As I approached the Midnight Café the clock in the square two blocks over chimed, 11 o'clock. I bring my mind back to the entering the Café. And there he is, standing half-hidden by the shadow of the towering building behind him. Beautiful and fluid, standing absolutely still. He could have been a statue for all anyone knew but my acute senses detected his shallow breathing.

"Jazz." I breathed and danced gracefully towards him. He took a half of a step towards me but only big enough for him to be fully out of the shadows and smiled. The smile was welcoming and loving but he took no more approach.

"Alice." he said and seemed relieved that I was there; and there alone. As if there had been any doubt when he called and asked me to meet him. Of course I had been watching for him to make a decision so I had sat silently next to the phone waiting for his call, like an army wife waiting to hear from her beloved. Edward had tried to call Bella but I had practically bit his arm off when I saw a vision of him reaching for the phone.

"Why are you confused?" he asked, his deep southern voice asked, it was wonderfully comforting.

"You're relieved that I came, that I came alone. Why wouldn't I come? Do you know how long I waited for you to call? 3 months! Jazz, I missed you. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave?" I asked quietly and quickly, my hysteria breaking through my tinkling voice. If I had been able to cry I would have.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of a decision, and I was enclosed in Jazz's arms and he was kissing me with all of the passion that had built up while he had been gone on his 3 month long surprise trip. He had left in the middle of the night while hunting with Edward and Emmett, Rosalie and I had driven to California to pick up new outfits for Renesmee. Bella had refused to come along and decided to work with Esme on designing Renesmee's room.

Quickly, before he had the chance to pull away and go into hiding again, I wrapped myself around him further and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. With no need for air the kiss continued until a passerby cleared his or her throat, even then Jazz did not let the kiss finish by kissing gingerly along my jaw line. But as I leaned into pull his lips back to mine I smelled her. I gasped and the kissing stopped as his mouth paused near my left ear. His body stiffened as he took in my emotional climate. Her fragrance was very potent on him but I had never smelled it before.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Where is she?"

All happiness had disappeared from my voice. "Alice, calm down. It's nothing. She just wanted to come visit then she'll go away again." he said his voice tight.

I sniffed the air and could smell her, she was near. I was going to kill her, I had never been this mad before but my sight went slightly blurry and stared at him.

"Jazz, what did you do?" I asked my voice colored with hurt and anger, as a lump rose in my throat.

"How could you endanger our entire way of life this way? How could you sneak away from me to be with her?" I said my voice piercing, low, and harsh. My voice broke as I said the last word.

"Relax Alice, you would have seen me with her, I know you've been watching me I can feel it. Besides we were meant for each other. Plus, Maria won't hurt anybody." He said and instantly I felt relaxed but the tension between us was still there.

"How dare you mention her! Come on Jazz let's go home. Leave her." My tone harsh as I fought off Jasper's ability.

"Please just come home with me." I said trying another approach after I saw his eyes tighten. My voice pleading and hurt. I scanned the immediate future and saw his resolve waver as he stepped towards me; I inadvertently took a tiny step back.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you anymore." I said, my heart and voice breaking as I turned and started to break into a run. To go back to my adoptive family without him.

"Alice, please don't go. I am sorry truly sorry but that won't change the way I feel about you or my past." he said after he moved, blocking my path and putting restraining arms on my shoulders. As much as I wanted to hate him for leaving me to be or go after her, when his hands touched my shoulders I just wanted to curl up in his arms and stay there forever. He must have sensed my lust for me to be in his arms because he pulled me close and kissed me again, gently and cautiously this time though. I fought against the urge to kiss him back and forget everything but I just couldn't. I pushed against him and tried to speak. He immediately responded and let me speak.

"Jazz I can't do this," I said, my twinkling voice cracking, "I can't go on like this. Please don't do this."

I turned and walked away slowly, my whole frame shaking from the grief that I felt. Jazz was there again,  
"Alice, don't go please. Just say hello then we'll go and I'll tell you everything." He said, his golden eyes pleading.

"Jazz, I don't know." I said reluctantly, my body still shaking as his hand was the only thing keeping me upright. I looked at him full of regret and said, "Please, I really don't know."

"Alice, trust me, please." He said trying to sway with my mood but he wasn't really trying as he knew that I hated it when he did that. I saw a flash of myself in his arms again but this time surrounded by our own house (Esme's creation). But then again I saw myself running away leaving him standing right there.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"I just don't know." I said again.

"Alice, please." He said over.

The next vision I saw was startling, I saw myself sitting next to Jazz and another vampire I could only assume was Maria. I knew it would happen, I couldn't leave Jazz. I couldn't be mad at him, I just couldn't.

"Fine but let me go to the bathroom first and double check my outfit first." I said with a sigh.

His arms stopped supporting me and his features were no longer pleading but curious and thankful as I strode to the bathroom inside the Café. He went and sat down, taking his phone out of his pocket. I saw him calling her in my head but quickly shook it off and walked into the bathroom.

I opened my own phone and flipped through the contacts until I reached the number I wanted. Edward.

I gently pressed talk and then set my mouth in a firm line as I went to fix my outfit in the broken mirror.

"Hello? Alice, are you okay?" he asked urgently, everyone must be there waiting to hear about me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you please tell our audience to leave the room? I need to speak to you alone." I asked, my voice wavering ever so slightly but a definite improvement over earlier. On the other end I heard the wind move and the door open as five sets of footsteps exited the room.

"They are gone Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked his voice filled with concern.

"Edward tell me everything you saw in Jazz's head the night he left. No matter what he told you not to tell me," I demanded.

"He was thinking about Maria and nothing else." Edward responded immediately.

"Edward I'm with Jazz now. He's brought Maria he-." My sentence was broken off by Edward's ferocious growling.

"Edward, focus. I need you and Bella to get here now. I need backup; I'm scared about why he was gone for so long with her. Edward please just tell me you'll come. Please." I asked, my own voice sounded different and unrecognizable, scared and pleading, fearing for the worst.

"Bella," I heard on the other end. Then a door opened and Bella's familiar footsteps walked in. "We are going out to dinner tonight I suppose. Where is Renesmee?"

"With Rosalie, I thought something might be wrong." She responded, stress obvious in her voice.

"Alice where are we going and how fast do you need us there?" Edward asked me.

"I'm at Midnight Café. It's in Port Angeles. And please get here as fast and soon as possible." I pleaded again, my voice trembling.

"We'll be right there." He answered and before he hung up I heard the engine running and was comforted by the fact that they would be here shortly.

I took one last glance at my outfit and sighed then walked back outside. "Jazz?" I called out tentatively.

"Over here Alice." He said coming from the right, I followed his scent until I found him sitting with an unfamiliar woman, her scent though was very familiar.

"I hope you don't mind but I wasn't prepared for a meeting. So this is not my best outfit. But here I am." I said and then tried to laugh but it came out all wrong. It sounded like I was choking. I felt like I was choking.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jazz asked with worry in his eyes and the atmosphere around me became very calm and relaxed.

I sat down immediately without offering my greetings to the strange woman across the table from us. A waiter came by and offered us menus and wondered if we wanted anything to drink.

"Oh, we are just waiting for some people to come, no thank you. We will leave here shortly. Thank you though." I said as my eyes bore into the waiters face, I attempted to not look at anyone but him. I felt Jazz move to rub my tense shoulders. I refused to relax them and stared anxiously at the door. I saw a Ferrari pass by the windows then both Edward and Bella's anxious faces leaning, looking for me. I sighed and turned back to Jazz and Maria. The reason it had been so quiet was not that they were staring at me as I was so sure they had been but they were having a silent conversation and I subconsciously wondered what her gift was.

"Hi." I said interrupting their conversation because thirty seconds later my back-up would walk through the door and my worries would hopefully be down the drain. Hopefully.

Maria and Jazz got over there startled looks just as Edward and Bella walked in. Ignoring the maître d' they made a bee-line for me. I jumped up and hugged them quickly. I thanked Edward mentally for coming and he nodded minutely, only I knew that he nodded. Then before anyone had a chance to recover I introduced them to Maria, who had recovered and Jazz just stood, staring blank faced at me as I tried to hide the fear and jealousy by keeping my face composed.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you. But I promised Edward and Bella that I would go see a movie with them so we have to run to catch it or we'll never get there with this weather." I said and nodded towards the window. On cue the rain started to get heavier and thunder clapped loudly in the distance.

"Yes, it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Maria." Edward said and extended his hand. His features were tense and not friendly at all. He kept unclenching and clenching his jaw making him look agitated and frustrated.

"Wonderful, we must do this again sometime." Bella said, speaking for the first time in her own sing-songy voice.

Maria looked utterly confused but she stood up and shook their hands as they turned for the door. I smiled what I hoped was pleasantly at her then turned to Jasper.

"See you later Jazz." I said and then very sure of myself leaned in to hug him good-bye. For what could be the last time.

"Well, good bye." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking as I turned away and walked quicker than human speed to the exit. As soon as I was out of the Café I ran to my familiar Porsche and locked the doors. I knew Edward would have stayed close by so I thought _Send Bella to my car, I want a girls' night. Thank you though._

I saw his future flicker as he considered following after us but he didn't decide on it. Suddenly there was a light rap on my door and my eyes flicked open. I hadn't been searching anyone else's future but Edward's and he hadn't told Bella to come to me yet.

"Alice, open the doors please." Jazz said, pleading from outside the car. He was getting soaked.

Without looking up at him I flicked the switch and heard the muted click of the doors being unlocked. There was a swoosh of air and the door opened silently.

"Alice, please forgive me. I didn't think it would hurt you so badly if I left. I didn't even plan to be gone for as long as I was. Please." He asked again, I heard the hurt in his voice and could feel the pain radiating from him. I knew if I looked in his eyes I would see both but I couldn't look into those familiar eyes. I knew it would hurt too much.

"Jasper you're getting my car wet." I barely whispered, I just wanted him out of my car. And he knew that.

"I will get out. But not before I do this." He mumbled back, I saw a flash of the future but was then caught up with the fact that he was kissing me. He was kissing me passionately and then the kiss was over. He turned to get out of the car but I pulled him back and kissed him some more.

While we kissed I thought about how much I had missed him and how badly I just wanted to bring him home. Then I remembered Bella and Edward, _Edward I'll meet you at home. Jazz and I have some catching up to do._

I saw Edward coming over here to hug his adoptive brother but he then pictured me attacking him and decided against it. Hmmm… very wise of him.

"Let's go home." I said breaking the kiss though it went against every cell in my body which was screaming MORE, MORE, MORE!

As I drove down the darkened streets which I knew by heart I continued to kiss him until we got back to the house, everyone else was out doing something leaving Jazz and I the entire house to ourselves.

As I was thinking Jazz had ran around the car only to open my door and swoop me up. He rushed me to our house carrying on with the kiss until we reached our cozy little bedroom.


End file.
